Welcome to Sunflower Cafe!
by Chiharu Ren
Summary: Hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya yang terlihat menggoda… Ah, Uchiha ini memang tanpa cacat. Sasuke seorang mahasiswa pasca-patah-hati yang super sibuk, terpaksa harus bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah cafe! SasuSaku SasuHina NaruSaku friendship. warning: ooc. AU. DLDR! chap 3: tes? leave review plz:)
1. Masalah

Halo minna! Ren is here :D

Kali ini aku bawain fict SasuSaku. Hehe. Setelah fict sebelumnya terbengkalai karena aku gak ada ide lagi-_- tapi aku usahain fict yang satu ini gak akan terbengkalai kaya fict sebelumnya, semoga aja :D

Enjoy

* * *

.

.

Sang raja siang menyinari titik kecil di jendela. Sebuah siluet pria yang sedang terlelap terbentuk seiring dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela. Pria itu bergulat sedikit, mengerang karena cahaya pagi sedikit mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan mata terpejam sebelah, ia melirik tidak suka ke jam wekernya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi kencang memenuhi ruangan.

KRING KRING!

Klik.

'_Sudah pagi rupanya.'_

Sasuke Uchiha bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi kasur. Dari raut wajahnya memancarkan kelelahan dan rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat. Kepalanya masih terasa pening karena tidurnya yang kurang lelap semalam. Dengan sedikit enggan, ia tinggalkan tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi walau matanya masih terpejam.

DUK!

"Aw."

Sasuke mengadahkan wajahnya. Ternyata tadi kepalanya terbentur meja belajarnya karena cahaya yang sedikit di kamarnya dan pandangannya yang masih kabur. Dengan sedikit buram ia menatap kertas memo yang tertampang di meja belajarnya. Walau sedikit kabur, ia masih bisa membaca tulisannya. Tulisan itu ia buat tadi malam saat kekasihnya menelepon dan memintanya untuk menemui dirinya saat pagi hari pukul 09.00.

Sasuke mengerling ke jam dinding di atas kepalanya.

"Sial! Aku telat!"

.

.

**Naruto & Characters ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Welcome To Sunflower Café ©Chiharu Ren**

**SasuSaku SasuHina NaruHina**

**Alternate Universe**

**Warning: Hinata OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan terburu-buru ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan mencuci asal mukanya, lalu menyikat giginya dengan tidak benar. Ia keluar kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang lebih pantas. Dengan tersandung-sandung, ia berlari menuruni tangga, mengambil asal roti di meja makan dan menarik kasar kunci motornya yang tergantung di tempat kunci. Ia lahap habis rotinya dengan beringas sambil memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu. Walhasil ikatan sepatunya sedikit berantakan. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu, ia kenakan helm dan jaketnya, menyalakan motornya, dan langsung tancap gas ke tempat yang dijanjikan.

"Kalau saja Hinata bukan pacarku, mungkin aku lebih memilih di rumah saat ini dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sialan itu." Sasuke menggumam saat melewati lampu merah, membuat kendaraan di sekitarnya membunyikan klakson karena terhalang jalannya.

"Cepat jalan! Beberapa dari kami harus sampai tujuan segera!" suara klaskson yang bising memenuhi gendang telinga.

"Iya iya, maafkan aku!" tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera tancap gas.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang mahasiswa yang bergerak di bidang IT. Ia mengontrak sebuah rumah sendiri agar memudahkan akses menuju kampusnya, karena tempat orang tuanya tinggal sangat jauh dari sana. Ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis satu kampus dengannya, Hinata Hyuga. Hinata merupakan 'kembang' di kampusnya, karena wajahnya yang cantik dan ia berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Banyak pria yang iri dengan Sasuke, karena dia termasuk mahasiswa yang pintar, digilai wanita, berwajah tampan, dan memiliki gadis yang rupawan. Sungguh sempurnya hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha ini.

Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke sendiri. Ia beranggapan hidupnya sangat merepotkan, ia memiliki rutinitas yang padat tujuh hari dalam seminggu, sehingga hampir tidak ada waktu untuk berleha-leha bagi pria satu ini, baik pikiran dan fisiknya habis terkuras karena ia adalah orang yang cukup penting dalam angkatannya di kampus. Karena rutinitas Sasuke yang memuakkan ini, membuat kekasihnya merasa kurang mendapatkan waktu untuk dirinya. Boro-boro untuk kencan, untuk bisa bertemu muka pun rasanya sulit. Bahkan saat mereka kencan Sasuke sering sibuk sendiri dengan laptopnya, sehingga Hinata merasa tidak digubris. Ia meminta bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk memberitahunya unek-unek Hinata yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri. Dan bagi Sasuke, bertemu dengan Hinata yang sedang ngambek sungguh merepotkan.

Sasuke menancap gas motor besarnya saat melewati kubangan.

CRASSH!

"Hei hati-hati di sini sedang ada perbaikan jalan! Dasar anak muda!" cipratan air tersebut mengenai seorang pekerja yang sedang menumpuk bebatuan pada lubang di samping jalan.

"Maaf pak! Saya buru-buru!"

Setelah berjalan dengan cepat selama beberapa saat, Sasuke terjebak kemacetan. Jalanan penuh dengan kendaraan-kendaraan besar yang mengangkut semen, bebatuan, dan aspal. Sasuke mendecak sebal. '_Hinata bisa tambah marah olehku.'_

Tiba saat itu ponselnya bergetar.

_1 message_

_Hinata-chan_

_"Sasuke-kun, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu di Caffe tempat biasa. Sudah hampir satu jam, Sasu..."_

Glek.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Bisa dipastikan wajah Hinata saat ini. Tapi bukannya terburu-buru, Sasuke malah membayangkan wajah Hinata saat marah. Wajahnya sungguh menggemaskan, bahkan dalam keadaan dia sangat marah sekalipun. Itu yang ia suka dari Hinata, bisa membuatnya tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun.

Teeeeettt!

"Hoi mas cepat jalan!"

Tanpa Sasuke sadari sedari tadi mobil di depannya sudah jalan dan ia menyebabkan kemacetan yang cukup panjang hanya karena membaca pesan dari Hinata. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri dan langsung tancap gas tanpa menghiraukan klakson-klakson dan umpatan para pengendara lain di belakangnya.

Hinata adalah pacar pertama Sasuke. Memang, bukan benar-benar yang pertama. Tapi ia perempuan pertama yang berhubungan serius dengan Sasuke. Dan karena hal itulah Sasuke masih sedikit tidak peka dan kaku saat bersama Hinata. Karena sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah peduli tentang hal-hal cinta yang menurutnya sungguh merepotkan. Tapi saat melihat Hinata pertama kali tersenyum padanya, ia mengakui hatinya luluh. Ia menyukai Hinata, ia menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memakirkan motor besarnya di tempat yang diharuskan. Setelah memastikan kendaraannya berada dalam keadaan aman, ia menyimpan helmnya dan berjalan menemui gadisnya.

Terdapat tulisan "_Welcome to Sunflower Café."_ terlihat dengan jelas di atas pintu masuk. Sebuah papan yang berisi tulisan "OPEN" yang dihias dengan lampu merah bersinar terletak di samping, menandakan caffe ini sedang buka dan orang-orang dapat mengunjunginya. Sasuke memandang heran tulisan "Dibutuhkan karyawan pria segera." yang tertempel di kaca. '_Bukankah pegawai mereka sudah banyak?'_ gumamnya sambil lalu. Ia memang sudah mengenal caffe ini sejak lama. Ia sering mengunjungi caffe ini bahkan sebelum mereka jadian tepat satu tahun yang lalu.

Matanya bergerak jeli mencari perempuan yang ingin ia temui. Hingga ia melihat Hinata Hyuga duduk di sofa dekat jendela, di tangannya terdapat coklat hangat. Yang membuatnya heran adalah pria yang duduk di samping Hinata. Kuulang, seorang pria duduk menemani Hinata, kekasihnya.

"Cih, Dobe. Mau apa kau?" ia menatap tidak suka ke Naruto Uzumaki, teman kampusnya.

"Santai dulu, Sas. Tadi aku sedang mampir sebentar, lalu melihat Hinata duduk sendiri dengan muka ditekuk. Rupanya dia sedang menunggumu." Naruto memamerkan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Dia hanya menemaniku menunggumu, Sasuke-kun," timpal Hinata.

"Lalu mengapa mukamu cemberut begitu?"

"Kau lama sekali. Aku duduk disini sampai coklat panasku menjadi dingin."

"Oh, kukira kamu diapa-apain sama dia,"

"Enak saja kau! Gini-gini kau sahabatku, dan aku tidak mungkin melukai kekasih sahabatku, tahu!" Naruto membantah.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya dan duduk di samping Hinata. "Hn, _sorry._"

Naruto bangkit dengan enggan, "Yasudah, kalau begitu kutinggalkan kalian berdua. Aku pergi dulu!" diiringi dengan anggukan kedua temannya.

Keheningan timbul di antara dua insan di caffe itu, walau situasi sekitar mereka berisik, tapi tiada yang berbicara antara mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku, semalam aku begadang dan tadi aku bangun telat," akhirnya Sasuke angkat suara. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyeruput coklat panasnya, yang menjadi dingin.

Karena mendapat balasan yang kurang memuaskan, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Tadi di jalan macet karena perbaikan jalan, jadi aku tambah telat."

Hinata kembali menimpali dengan tak acuh, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal. Hinata memang sering ngambek, tapi tidak biasanya ia tidak mengubris Sasuke seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya kamu kenapa _sih?_" timbul kesan kesal dalam nada Sasuke.

"Kamu yang kenapa, Sasuke-kun." Hinata balas tanya dengan nada tidak meminta jawaban.

"Kamu aneh. Tidak biasanya kamu begini,"

"Tidak enak _kan_, tidak digubris seperti tadi?"

Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Maaf?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu tidak digubris olehku? Tidak enak, _'kan?"_ kali ini Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan penuh makna.

"Iya, tidak enak. Aku tidak suka,"

"Kalau begitu coba kau pikir perasaanku selama ini selalu diabaikan olehmu,"

Sasuke terkejut. Ia merasa seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Memang, ia jarang ada waktu untuk Hinata. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka reaksinya akan menjadi begitu dalam bagi Hinata. Mereka memang jarang bertemu, Sasuke tahu Hinata benci hal itu, tapi ia selalu berusaha untuk mengabari Hinata bagaimanapun caranya, agar Hinata tidak merasa Sasuke mengabaikannya. Dan biasanya Hinata akan mengerti hal itu. Karena jika bukan karena rutinitasnya, Sasuke sangat ingin terus bersama Hinata.

"Sepenting apaurusanmu itu, Sasuke-kun? Sampai aku tidak punya tempat di hari-harimu,"

"Tidak sepenting dirimu."

"Kalau begitu mengapa rasanya sulit untuk mendapat perhatian darimu?" Hinata menunduk. Matanya memerah.

"Aku sibuk, Hinata. Aku sibuk! Menjadi ketua organisasi mahasiswa sungguh membuatku tidak ada waktu. Apa lagi tugas-tugas kuliah yang menjengkelkan itu, membuat urusanku menjadi lebih banyak! Bukankah sudah berapa kali kita bicarakan hal itu?" Sasuke tidak menahan kata-katanya. Ia tidak menyadari kesan kasar dalam kalimatnya karena sedikit membentak. Hinata tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia selalu memaklumi kesibukan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke mengerti, tidak mungkin selamanya Hinata tahan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku bukan perempuan yang tahan sendirian," Hinata menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu sendiri. Orang tuaku sibuk karena urusan bisnis mereka, kakakku jarang ada di rumah karena mengurus pasien-pasiennya. Dan kamu, ka-kamu orang yang kukira bisa menemani kesendirianku malah sering meninggalkanku, a-aku kesepian, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berkata dengan suara parau, membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Bahkan kau lupa sekarang hari jadi kita satu tahun..." nada suara Hinata melemas. Ia mencengkeram keras ujung bajunya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Dalam hati Sasuke kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dia bisa lupa?

"Ma-"

"Kau tidak pernah ada untukku!"

Hinata bangkit dan merasa matanya mulai memanas. Air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya, dan ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk mematung. Ia tak menarik tangan Hinata, ia tak bangkit dan mengejar Hinata seperti apa yang selama ini semua gadis inginkan. Ia hanya duduk dan menatap kepergian Hinata yang berlinang air mata, membuat orang-orang di caffe menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"-afkan aku."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan malas-malasan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Dengan asal ia lepas sepatunya setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan motornya di garasi. Ia buka pintu rumahnya, meletakkan helm dan kunci motor, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia basuh wajahnya dengan air, dengan harapan segarnya air bisa memperbaiki perasaannya yang tidak karuan saat ini. Ia tatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya kacau. Mungkin karena kemacetan yang membuatnya lelah, keadaannya yang belum mandi, dan hatinya yang sedikit sakit melihat Hinata menangis karena dirinya.

'_Aku bodoh.'_

Ia pejamkan matanya, membasuh wajahnya dengan air untuk kedua kalinya, menarik handuk di sampingnya, lalu memutuskan untuk mandi dengan air hangat. Ia butuh menenangkan pikirannya saat ini.

Selesai mandi, ia keringkan badannya dengan asal. Lalu ia berbaring di tempat tidur king size-nya, tidak peduli peluh-peluh air sehabis ia mandi membasahi spreinya. Ia pejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kejadian hari ini sungguh merepotkan. Ia benar-benar ingin kembali tidur saat ini, jika ia tidak mengingat banyak tugas-tugas kuliah yang belum ia kerjakan. Rasanya tugas-tugas laknat itu semakin hari semakin bertambah dan membuat tugas lama yang belum terselesaikan menjadi menumpuk. Begitu pula notifikasi yang sedari tadi berbunyi dari laptopnya, '_Ah, paling anak-anak pada ngurusin OSPEK." _pikirnya acuh tak acuh. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, ia butuh istirahat sebelum kembali bergulat dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak, dan langsung menuju alam mimpi. Tanpa ia sadari esok akan ada peristiwa yang mengubah hidupnya._  
_

.

.

* * *

Chap pertama selesai :D Gimana? terlalu dikit ya?-,-

Jadi ceritanya disini Hinata anak orang kaya yang selalu kesepian karena keluarganya sibuk oleh urusan bisnis. DIsini aku bikin dia OOC soalnya menurutku buat jadi pasangannya Sasuke kalo gak Sakura, ya cuma Hinata._. Menurutku loh.. soalnya Hinata juga pas perannya disini. Terus pas dia masuk kampus yang sama kaya Sasuke, Sasuke naksir sama dia. Sasuke ketua organisasi mahasiswa di kampus. Jadi tiap hari dia selalu sibuk, entah karena ngurusin ospek mereka, ngurusin tugas-tugas kuliah, jadi dia kurang ada waktu buat Hina. Ohia, Sasuke tinggal sendirian di rumahnya, dan selama ini dia selalu dapet uang bulanan dari orang tuanya untuk kebutuhan hidup dan bayar kontrakannya. Jangan salah, walau ngontrak, rumah Sasuke gede, soalnya dia termasuk dari keluarga yang berada, walau kesannya ga keliatan karena dia merantau.

Dan umm... disini kan settingnya anak kuliahan, mohon maaf kalo aku ada salah-salah dikit soalnya aku bukan anak kuliah/

Mind to Review?


	2. Awal Baru

Aku ucapin banyak terima kasih untuk yang nge-review chap kemarin :D aku baca semua kok, aku mohon maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, aku author baru._.v silahkan dinikmati~

* * *

.

.

KRING KRING!

KRING KRING!

Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di sofa segera berlari menuju telepon rumahnya.

"Halo?"

"Bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Iya, ini saya sendiri."

"Saya dari Uchiha Mansion, beberapa jam yang lalu ayah Anda dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena penyakit asmanya kambuh."

Sasuke terkejut. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan ayah sekarang?"

"Tuan Uchiha dirawat di Tokyo Kensei Hospital, mungkin akan menginap beberapa hari. Nyonya Uchiha ingin Anda ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Tuan Uchiha."

"Baik, kabari ibu saya akan datang secepatnya. Di kamar berapa ayah dirawat?"

Sasuke berganti pakaian dan mengambil barang-barang pribadinya.

.

.

**Welcome To Sunflower Café**

**Naruto & Characters© Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku SasuHina NaruHina**

**Alternate Universe**

.

.

Sasuke adalah putra bungsu dalam keluarga Uchiha. Ia memang anak orang terkaya nomer 5 di Tokyo, tapi dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu. Sasuke ingin bergaul seperti anak-anak normal, bukan seperti anak orang kaya lainnya yang harus selalu dikelilingi pelayan. Makanya dia memutuskan untuk mengontrak rumah sendiri, padahal dia bisa membelinya dengan mudah. Karena ia beranggapan ia tinggal di rumah itu hanya sampai kuliahnya selesai. Walau banyak uang, Sasuke orang yang hemat. Toh, uang bulanannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya.

Seorang pria jangkung berambut _raven _berjalan tergesa-gesa ke resepsionis. Setelah mengetahui di mana kamar ayahnya, ia segera menaiki lift ke kamar yang ia tuju.

Tok tok tok

Setelah terdengar sahutan dari dalam, Sasuke segera membuka pintu.

"Sasuke," Mikoto Uchiha menghampiri putranya dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah?"

"Ayah belum siuman dari tadi. Ibu cemas sekali menunggu kamu dan kakakmu. Ibu takut terjadi sesuatu dengan ayahmu." Mikoto mengerling suaminya yang kini mengenakan alat bantu pernapasan.

"Ayah akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung ibunya yang sekarang sudah lebih pendek darinya.

Fugaku Uchiha membuka matanya dengan berat.

Sasuke dan Mikoto segera duduk di samping ranjang dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Sa-suke," ucapnya terbata-bata.

Mata Sasuke memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Iya. Aku di sini."

Fugaku tersenyum simpul. Sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan, mengingat perwatakannya yang tegas. Setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa jika menjaga ayah sendirian? Aku masih ada tugas kuliah."

"Tidak apa, nanti sore Itachi datang dari New York. Lagi pula masih ada asisten ayah yang bisa menemaniku." Mikoto tersenyum hangat pada putranya.

Sasuke balas tersenyum. Ibunya memiliki senyum yang paling bisa membuatnya tenang. "Baiklah, setidaknya aku sudah tahu keadaan ayah. Aku pulang dulu, bu."

"Sasuke, tunggu," Sasuke berhenti memutar gagang pintu. "Bagaimana jika kau tinggal dengan ibu untuk saat ini?"

Sasuke terkejut. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahku?"

"Kau bisa meninggalkannya sementara. Hanya untuk beberapa bulan ini, hingga ayahmu benar-benar pulih. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah setuju kau mengontrak rumah itu, membuatmu jauh dari pengawasan."

Batin Sasuke menolak. Jelas-jelas ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya di kampus.

"Maaf, bu. Aku tidak bisa."

Timbul kerutan di dahi Mikoto. "Kalau begitu uang bulananmu akan kucabut."

Sasuke merenyit. "Aku pulang."

.

.

.

Sasuke berkendara dengan santai. Ia tahu ibunya memang lembut dan penyayang, tapi terkadang ia sangat _overprotective_ pada anak-anaknya. Sasuke sedang memiliki banyak tanggung jawab di kampusnya, dan tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan semua itu. Ia tidak ingin mengulang satu semester lagi. Tidak diberi uang bulanan pasti sangat berpengaruh bagi kesehariannya. Ia telah memikirkan banyak hal. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia terpaksa harus mencari pekerjaan.

Sasuke tiba di depan sebuah café. Café yang kemarin ia kunjungi bersama Hinata. Ia pikir segelas kopi hitam bisa membuat pikirannya lebih rileks.

Seorang pelayan _pink _menghampirinya sambil membawa daftar menu.

"Selamat siang dan selamat datang di Sunflower Café. Ingin pesan apa?" pelayan itu menyerahkan daftar menu sambil menyuguhkan senyum pada Sasuke.

"Kopi hitam satu. Tidak pakai gula."

Pelayan itu merenyitkan alisnya. Memang tidak ada yang salah, tapi sebagai orang yang suka manis, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika pria ini meminum kopi hitam tanpa gula yang rasanya pasti pahit.

"Baiklah, segera datang!" ucapnya dengan riang. Ia berbalik dan mengambil pesanan sambil bersenandung. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah manisnya.

'_Mengapa ia terus-terusan tersenyum?' _pikir Sasuke.

Pelayan merah muda itu kembali dengan terburu-buru. "Pesanan da-"

PRANG!

"-tang." Kopi hitam Sasuke tumpah dan cangkirnya pecah di atas meja, menimbulkan suara gaduh. Membuat semua orang di café memandang ke arah suara. Sang pelayan terdiam mematung masih dengan posisi menaruh cangkir. Ekspresi wajahnya _priceless._

"Sakura, ada apa?" seorang pelayan pria datang dari dapur dan menghampiri Sakura.

"A-ano…" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal begitu melihat pandangan mematikan Sasuke.

Sasuke memasang tampang galak dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku minta ganti."

"Ma-maaf Tuan, tadi saya terburu-buru." Sakura terlihat salah tingkah. Sasuke masih memandang tidak suka ke Sakura.

Setelah keheningan, pelayan pria yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi hitam panas. Dengan gula yang dipisah.

Seorang berambut perak bermasker datang di antara mereka.

"Maafkan pegawai saya, Tuan. Dia memang sudah lama tidak bekerja, dan hari ini hari pertamanya bekerja setelah ia sakit selama seminggu. Saya Kakashi Hatake, manager Sunflower Café," ia melirik Sakura Haruno yang wajahnya memerah.

"Kerjaannya sungguh tidak becus." ujar Sasuke. Membuat Kakashi _sweatdrop_ dan menambah merah wajah Sakura yang dipenuhi amarah.

"Kopi Anda sudah kami ganti, jika masih ada yang ingin Anda sampaikan, silahkan beri kesan dan pesan Anda bagi café kami di kotak dekat kasir. Kritik Anda sangat membantu." walau wajahnya tertutup masker, tapi kesan hangat dapat terlihat dari matanya.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Sasuke membalas ketus.

'_Tidak tahu sopan santun sekali orang ini.'_ Batin Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Maaf atas kesalahan pegawai saya. Silahkan dinikmati." seakan tidak merasa kesal, Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Sasuke menyeruput kopi hitamnya dengan tenang.

.

.

"Uuhh aku benci sekali orang sombong seperti itu!" suara Sakura memenuhi dapur yang penuh dengan koki dan pelayan. Temannya yang berambut pirang _pony tail_ menghampirinya.

"Kamu sih, _excited_ banget di hari pertamamu kerja lagi."

"Tapi Ino, seharusnya dia tidak perlu sekasar itu. Kamu tidak lihat tatapannya tadi padaku, seperti membunuhku perlahan, tahu." Sakura menggesek telapak tangannya ke depan lehernya diikuti gaya mengiris.

Ino Yamanaka tertawa melihat tingkah dramatis temannya. "Sudahlah, ra. Kamu kaya gak tahu aja orang seperti itu, tipikal orang kaya sombong yang bertindak semaunya. Nanti dia juga dapat karma, _kok._"

"Aku yakin nanti dia juga akan dipermalukan sepertiku."

"Yakin sekali, Nona _Forehead_?" Ino menyentil pelan kening Sakura. Membuat Sakura cemberut dibuat-buat.

"Yasudah, itu resiko sebagai seorang _waitress_. Ayo kerja lagi, _time is money!_" Ino tertawa riang dan keluar dari dapur menuju kasir.

"Sakura, antarkan ini ke meja nomer 5!"

.

.

.

Sasuke telah menghabiskan secangkir kopi hitamnya. Dalam keadaan santai seperti inipun, ia sempatkan membuka laptopnya dan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah anak yang rajin, tapi tugasnya semakin hari semakin bertambah karena ia sendiri sibuk dengan organisasi mahasiswanya.

Ia berniat membayar ke kasir. Tapi ia mengurungkan hal itu.

Sasuke. Lupa. Bawa. Dompet.

Pada momen seperti inilah kita bisa melihat Sasuke menampar jidatnya sendiri.

Pandangannya harap-harap cemas. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terburu-buru sebelum ke rumah sakit. Untuk pertama kali ini Sasuke berharap bertemu dengan Naruto, sahabatnya. Setidaknya ia bisa meminjam uang untuk membayar kopinya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia coba merogoh kantung baju dan celananya sekali lagi, bodohnya ia, telpon selularpun tak ia bawa. Ia periksa tas laptopnya, siapa tahu ada uang nyempil di situ. Tapi, nihil. Ia benar-benar tidak ada sepeserpun uang sekarang. Sasuke semakin bingung dan cemas. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak punya uang saat ini. Bukan juga karena ia takut diminta menitipkan KTP-nya di café ini. Tapi karena harga diri seorang Uchiha yang akan dipertaruhkan hanya karena kopi Rp 10,000 laknat itu.

"Sudah selesai, Tuan?" Kiba menghampiri Sasuke karena gelagat anehnya.

'_Sial.'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hn. Dompetku tertinggal."

"Lalu?" Kiba menatap Sasuke curiga.

Sasuke berpikir dalam-dalam, dan meminta maaf pada arwah leluhurnya karena akan mengucap kata sakral yaitu- "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa membayarnya, untuk saat ini."

Kiba memandang geli ke pelanggannya satu ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan tawanya. Sasuke mati-matian menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. '_Uchiha tidak boleh malu. Uchiha tidak boleh dipermalukan. '_

"Tidak apa, Tuan. Anda bisa bilang itu ke kasir kami, dia tidak akan memakanmu, _kok."_

Masih dengan memotivasi dirinya sendiri dalam hati, ia berjalan ke kasir. Di sana berdiri seorang Ino Yamanaka.

"Permisi,"

"Iya, ada a-" Ino berbalik. '_Ini kan pria yang tadi permalukan Sakura?'_

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ino menyunggingkan senyum mematikan.

"Saya… Saya lupa membawa dompet. Jadi saya tidak bisa membayar pesanan." Jawab Sasuke _to the point_ dengan wajah datar. '_Uchiha tidak boleh terlihat bersalah.'_

Ino menyeringai menyeramkan. "Sakura!"

Sakura datang ke kasir setelah menaruh pesanan dari meja seorang pelanggan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan ini lupa membawa dompet, jadi dia tidak bisa membayar pesanan. Aku serahkan padamu, ya." dengan santai Ino kembali menghitung uang di mesin kasir.

Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah, Tuan. Mari ikut saya." Sasuke punya firasat buruk tentang perempuan ini.

Sakura membawa Sasuke ke tempat pencucian piring. Piring dan gelas-gelas kotor terlihat menggunung.

"Anda bisa mengganti pesanan Anda dengan mencuci piring-piring kotor kami." perkiraan Sasuke benar.

"Tapi pesananku hanya Rp. 10,000, mengapa harus sebanyak ini?" Sasuke protes.

"Hm, benar juga. Baiklah, 10 piring kotor saja." Sakura menyeringai. '_Kini kau tahu rasanya dipermalukan, Tuan Sombong!'_

"Hn…" Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ia gulung kemeja lengan panjangnya dan mulai berkutit dengan piring-piring kotor.

'_Berhasil!'_ senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir Sakura.

Sakura menyenderkan badannya di tembok. Matanya masih mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sedang ia hukum kali ini. '_Ino benar. Karma selalu ada. Bisa-bisanya seorang pria keren dan arogan di depanku ini lupa membawa dompet. Balas dendam itu indah!' _tanpa sadar Sakura meninju udara. Sasuke memperhatikan pantulan Sakura dari piring kaca yang dipegangnya, lalu menggeleng prihatin.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura. Sakura memang sedang mengawasinya. "Apa liat-liat?" ucap Sakura galak.

"Kau yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku."

"Percaya diri sekali Anda, Tuan Muda."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. '_Untungnya hidup sendirian selama 2 tahun terakhir membuatku terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah.'_

Sasuke kembali mengingat kalau dirinya sedang butuh pekerjaan. Sebuah bohlam timbul di atas kepalanya.

"Nona, kudengar café ini butuh pegawai baru?"

Sakura terkejut. "Iya, pria berusia 18-23 tahun, tinggi minimal 170 cm, loyal, dan berdedikasi tinggi." jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini?"

"Orang yang ingin melamar pekerjaan di Sunflo Café bisa menghubungi Kakashi Hatake, manager café kami."

.

.

Intan malam menyinari langit kelam. Para pegawai Sunflower Café telah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Hanya tersisa Sakura Haruno yang sedang membereskan bawaannya ditemani Kakashi yang menunggu di depan pintu masuk.

"Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi pegawai baru kita."

"Wah, cepat sekali. Siapa namanya?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang tadi lupa membawa dompet."

Sakura merasa bola matanya ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ia melamar setelah tadi kau 'hukum'. Dan aku yakin dia telah memenuhi semua kriteria yang kita butuhkan. Lagi pula parasnya cukup tampan, siapa tahu bisa menjadi daya tarik pelanggan."

"Tidak kusangka…"

"Mengapa, Saku?" Kakashi membuka kunci mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke mobil. Ia menyusul ke kursi pengemudi.

"Tadi dia memang menanyakan padaku bagaimana caranya melamar pekerjaan. Tidak kusangka ia ingin bekerja di sini."

"Dia bisa mulai bekerja besok. Ini bisa jadi awal baru yang bagus bagimu. Seorang teman baru tidak masalah, bukan?" Kakashi mengacak rambut perempuan yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri itu.

"Musuh baru, paman."

Mobil Kakashi melaju meninggalkan Sunflower Café, membawa seorang gadis yang cemberut dan pria yang tersenyum geli di dalamnya.

.

.

* * *

Maaf ya aku masukin Sakura nya baru di chapter kedua T-T

I will try my best biar gak bikin readersku kecewa, kok. Aku minta maaf banget buat yang review nanyain, "Sakuranya kapan muncul?" gomen, ne T_T. Terima kasih sebelumnya karena sudah membaca fictku. Aku bersedia dapet kritik, asal jangan ngeflame gak jelas ya. Leave your review minna!


	3. Tes?

terima kasih untuk yang review chap sebelumnya. Ohiyak, pair di sini SasuSaku, NaruSaku friendship, sama sedikit SasuHina. maaf kalo chap sebelumnya aku salah tulis. Happy reading!:)

* * *

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut sepunggungnya sudah dihias dengan pita jingga. Tubuh indahnya dibalut seragam _maid_ selutut berwarna oren dilengkapi _apron_ putih. Ia memakai _stocking_ putih untuk menutupi betisnya. Dengan senyum, ia turun menuju ruang tamu dan berpamitan pada ibunya, lalu menghampiri Kakashi yang sudah menunggunya di luar.

Sakura dan Kakashi sangat dekat. Bisa dibilang, Kakashi adalah pengganti ayahnya yang telah wafat 2 tahun yang lalu. Kakashi adalah adik dari ayahnya, dan ia pula yang memberi pekerjaan pada Sakura. Sakura lahir di keluarga yang sederhana dan bahagia. Tapi sejak ayahnya meninggal, ia terpaksa menggantungkan keinginannya untuk kuliah dan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga untuk menghidupi dirinya dan ibunya. Padahal Sakura ingin sekali merasakan menjadi seorang mahasiswi.

"Siap untuk hari ini, nona?" Kakashi tersenyum memandang keponakannya.

"Aku siap!"

.

.

**Welcome To Sunflower Café**

**Naruto & characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku, NaruSaku friendship, SasuHina**

**Chiharu Ren**

**.**

**.**

Pria berambut duren tengah berjalan kaki di antara keramaian. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dan membuat baju tanpa lengannya basah. Naruto baru pulang setelah jogging di taman kota. Memang sudah rutinitasnya setiap minggu pagi, karena dia orang yang menggemari olahraga.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Aku lapar." gumamnya entah pada siapa. Matanya menelaah mencari restoran terdekat. Cengiran timbul di wajahnya saat ia melihat sebuah café yang berada di ujung jalan.

Ia buka pintu kaca café tersebut. Aroma sedap makanan dan sejuknya pendingin ruangan menyambut kedatangannya. Perutnya terasa semakin sakit, ia mengambil tempat duduk untuk dua orang di pojok dan meregangkan badannya yang lelah.

Sunflower Café memang selalu ramai pada hari minggu. Naruto mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya, seorang anak yang merengek minta dibelikan makanan di daftar menu, seorang kakek yang sedang makan sendiri ditemani anjingnya, seorang— Eh, apa itu Sasuke?

"Buahahahahah!" tawa Naruto meledak saat melihat sahabat karibnya memakai seragam pelayan. Semua mata memandang aneh dirinya, termasuk Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah seperti tomat kematengan. _Mau apa dia ke sini?_

"S-sasuke? Kau…" Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tawanya tak tertahankan. Sasuke dengan muka masam menghampirinya.

"Diam, dobe. Kau memalukan."

"Kau bekerja disini, Sas?"

"Bodoh. Bagaimana yang kau lihat?"

Naruto yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Kini ia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna jingga dan _vest_ berwarna coklat, dipadu dengan celana bahan berwarna coklat muda. Di dada sebelah kirinya terdapat _name tag_ putih bertuliskan namanya. '_Kini ia terlihat seperti bunga matahari kebanyakan pupuk.'_

Naruto bangkit dan merangkul Sasuke dengan badannya yang masih berlumuran keringat. Sasuke meliriknya tidak suka. "Apa yang membuatmu rela bekerja di sini, wahai Tuan Uchiha?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Wes, tidak perlu galak begitu." Naruto sudah menghapal sifat sahabatnya satu ini. Walau ia selalu ketus dan cuek, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke peduli dan perhatian. Terbukti saat Naruto kecelakaan dan membuatnya tidak sadar beberapa jam di rumah sakit, Sasuke yang menjaganya di kamar. Saat Naruto terlihat ingin pingsan saat upacara sewaktu mereka masih SMA, Sasuke yang pertama menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto dan segera membawanya ke UKS. Tidak dipungkiri, kadang Naruto ingin tertawa mengingat sikap manis sahabatnya satu ini.

"Diamlah. Mau pesan apa?" Sasuke mengeluarkan buku catatan dari kantungnya.

"Ramen dua. Satunya ekstra tomat."

Tanpa bicara lagi Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto menuju dapur. Tawa kembali meledak di meja itu.

"Ramen dua dengan satu ekstra tomat." Sasuke merobek catatannya dan memberikan pada Kiba.

Dengan cengiran lebar, Kiba menerima robekan kertas itu. "Siap!"

.

.

"Nih," BRAK! Sasuke meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan Naruto dengan kasar. "Silahkan dinikmati."

Naruto cemberut. "Sasuke-kun jahat." Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Eh, tunggu, pelayan!"

Sasuke yang merasa tersinggung menoleh ke Naruto dengan kesal.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Makan bareng _dong_, Sas." sambil menunjuk satu ramen ekstra tomat di depannya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku harus bekerja, dobe."

"Dalam dunia perdagangan, pembeli adalah raja, bukan? Jadi aku berhak memerintahmu, selama aku berada di sini."

"Tidak mau."

Naruto mulai menarik-narik kemeja Sasuke. "Ayolah, Saskey. Kali iniiii saja."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan kasar. "Tidak." Kali ini dengan _death glare_-nya.

"Sasuke," Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Terdapat Sakura telah berdiri dengan menyilangkan lengan di dadanya. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau ingat motto café ini? Kita harus menuruti perintah pembeli, karena ia yang mempunyai derajat tertinggi di sini, tanpa mereka, usaha kita tidak akan berlanjut!"

"Tapi…"

"Sakura-chan?" sang empunya nama melirik ke orang yang memanggilnya. Ia terkejut.

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?!"

"Sakura-chaaan~! Akhirnya kumenemukanmu!" Naruto berlari dan berupaya memeluk Sakura.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto yang sedang digelapkan oleh rindu. Toh, wajah Sakura memancarkan kebahagiaan. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, yang terlihat seperti telah menemukan sesuatu yang lama hilang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, eh? Kau bekerja di sini juga? Dunia ini sempit sekali ya!"

"Iya, aku kerja di sini sudah 2 tahun yang lalu. Mengapa kita tidak bertemu selama itu?"

"Dua hari yang lalu aku ke sini, aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali."

"Aku baru mulai bekerja kembali kemarin, seminggu sebelumnya aku sakit. Ah, Naruto, tidak kusangka!" Sakura merangkul Naruto dan dibalas rangkulan olehnya. Sasuke menatap heran kedua manusia di depannya.

Menyadari Sasuke yang tidak berbicara sejak tadi, Sakura membuka suara. "Aku dan Naruto adalah teman semasa SMP. Kami sangat dekat. Sejak SMA, kami tidak bertemu lagi, karena aku tinggal di luar kota."

"Hn, begitu." Sasuke membalas cuek.

"Sas, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga mengobrol bersama?" Naruto menarik kursi di dekat mejanya dan kembali menarik kemeja Sasuke. "Ramenmu masih menunggu. Nanti keburu dingin. Pleaseeee?"

Sasuke hendak membantah, tapi―"Sasukeee! Ingat motto café?" Sakura ikut mengapit lengannya. Tidak lupa ia pasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Dengan keadaan tertekan seperti ini, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hhh… Baiklah." kedua orang yang _menggelendoti_ tangannya tersenyum senang. Sakura tersenyum licik. '_Sasuke, kau akan mengikuti tes-tes yang tak pernah kau duga.'_

.

.

**TES 1: MENURUTI PERMINTAAN PEMBELI.**

"Kau ingat dulu pernah kentut saat tertidur di jam pelajaran? Hahaha!" Sakura tertawa geli diikuti Naruto yang tersipu.

"Jangan ungkit itu lagi, Sakura-chan. Aku juga masih ingat waktu kau menangis karena aku melemparkan penghapus papan tulis ke dahimu yang lebar itu." keduanya tertawa riang.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, merasa bingung harus bagaimana. Ramennya sudah ia habiskan, dan pembicaraan Sakura dan Naruto masih belum selesai juga. Ia ingin kembali bekerja, membantu pelayan-pelayan lain. Tapi ia tidak mau Sakura mengadukannya ke Kakashi bahwa ia tidak memenuhi permintaan pembeli, ia tidak mau membuat kesalahan di hari pertamanya, bukan?

Naruto mengamati Sakura yang sedang tertawa. Matanya menyipit dan wajahnya memerah karena tawa. Ia sangat menyukai Sakura yang riang seperti ini. Sakura adalah cinta pertama Naruto. Sudah berulang kali ia sampaikan perasaannya pada Sakura, tapi selalu ditolak. Sakura hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih. Waktu perpisahan, Naruto kembali mengutarakan perasaannya. Sakura saat itu hanya terdiam menatap haru. Betapa hancurnya hati Naruto mendengar Sakura akan pergi meninggalkan Tokyo dan melanjutkan SMA di sana.

"Ah, sudah siang," Naruto bangkit. "Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Ayahku ingin aku membantunya mengecat dapur."

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi, Naruto."

"Ajari dia sopan santun menjadi pelayan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto memamerkan cengirannya sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu kaca.

Hanya tersisa Sasuke dan Sakura di meja itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura curiga. Sepertinya Sakura belum melupakan saat ia dipermalukan insiden kopi itu. "Kulihat kesanmu pada para pembeli masih kurang menyenangkan. Mau kubantu menjadi pelayan yang baik dan benar?"

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak, kau tak bisa, Sasuke. Kau perlu belajar dari yang ahli."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ma―"

"Aku akan melaporkanmu ke Paman Kakashi."

_Skakmat._

Sakura bangkit dari kursi dan memukul meja. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Jadi, Sasuke, kau sudah lulus tes dasar, yaitu menuruti permintaan pembeli. Selamat!" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, dan dijabat oleh Sasuke dengan tidak niat.

"Sekarang kau harus menuruti apa yang kubilang saat kau melayani pembeli. " Sasuke tahu hal buruk akan terjadi.

.

**TES 2: MELAYANI DENGAN RAMAH.**

Sakura membawa satu nampan berisi tiga piring nasi goreng dan jus mangga di tangannya. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan nampan itu padanya.

"Nah, Sasuke, sekarang kau berikan ini pada pembeli di meja nomer 10."

Dengansigap Sasuke berjalan menuju meja 10. Di sana duduk tiga orang gadis remaja, dilihat dari penampilan mereka, mereka baru memasuki jenjang SMA.

Sasuke berdiri di depan mereka dan hendak menaruh nampan itu di meja. Ketiga gadis itu memandangnya dengan wajah tersipu-sipu mupeng.

Sasuke memandang horror Sakura yang berdiri di dekat kasir. Sakura menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuknya di tiap sudut bibirnya, menariknya dan tersenyum lebar, memberi isyarat bagi Sasuke untuk tersenyum pada ketiga gadis itu.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata dan menggeleng cepat. Ketiga gadis di depannya sudah heboh berteriak a la _fangirl_. Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Sakura segera menunjuk pintu ruangan Kakashi, dan Sasuke langsung menggangguk cepat.

Pada saat seperti inilah kita bisa melihat senyuman oh-so-charming seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Walau senyumnya agak dipaksakan seperti orang sariawan.

Seolah seluruh keindahan di muka bumi tersedot habis oleh senyumannya.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Mauuuuu~" ketiga gadis itu bertertiak serempak, entah mereka mau nasi goreng di tangan Sasuke atau justru ingin pelayannya.

"Kakak baik banget nganterin makanan ke mejaku! Kakak naksir aku ya?"

"Ih, bukan, dia ke sini soalnya pengen ketemu aku!"

"Kalian salah semua! Aku dan dia udah ditakdirkan dipertemukan di sini, kami sudah dijodohkan di alam mimpi!"

Meja itu menjadi ribut seketika. Ketiga gadis di depannya sudah mulai cakar-mencakar. Diam-diam, Sasuke meletakkan tiga piring nasi goreng dan jus mangganya. "Selamat menikmati." Sasuke meninggalkan mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan meja kasir.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan santet no jutsu.

.

**TES 3: REFLEKS DAN CEKATAN**

"Sasuke, bisakah kau memegang empat piring ini?" Sasuke mengambil piring-piring itu dari tangan Sakura dan meletakkan di tangannya, masing-masing dua piring. _Tidak adakah tantangan yang lebih sulit?_Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bagus. Sekarang ditambah dua piring lagi." Sakura meletakkan dua piring lagi di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke masih menyeringai ganteng.

"Dua piring lagi." seringai itu―

"Dua piring lagi~" lama kelamaan mulai―

"Piring lagi dua~" hilang dari―

"Ini yang terakhir!" bibir Sasuke.

Tepatnya sudah tujuh piring di masing-masing tangan Sasuke. Totalnya empat belas piring.

_Gila nih cewek._

"Nah, Sasuke, bawa itu semua dari dapur ini menuju pintu masuk!"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Seingatnya, seorang penari piringpun tak pernah mendapatkan tugas seberat dirinya. Sasuke berjalan hati-hati. Ia sekuat tenaga berusaha agar ke-14 piring di kedua tangannya tidak jatuh. Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang melempar kertas terasa seperti prajurit yang melempar granat.

Seorang nenek yang membawa tongkat terasa seperti seorang _sniper_ yang mengokong senjata laras panjang.

Tiap suara yang ia dengar terasa seperti mantra penyihir jahat. Tiap gerakan yang ia lihat seolah ingin membunuhnya.

Sasuke sudah mencapai setengah perjalanan. Hingga ia mendengar anjing menggonggong dari belakangnya.

Sasuke menoleh horror saat anjing itu berlari ke arahnya.

PRANG!

Piring-piring itu bertebaran di udara. Semua orang di café terkejut dan bersiap-siap menghadapi hujan piring. Sakura teriak tertahan. Anjing itu berlari tanpa dosa.

"Tiga piring dari arah jam 12!" Sakura mengomando.

Sasuke melebarkan tangannya dan― HAP!

"Empat piring arah jam 3!"

Dengan sedikit salto empat piring itu jatuh dengan selamat di tangan Sasuke.

"Lima piring arah jam 6 magrib!"

Sasuke lompat indah, dan… HAP!

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

Ke-14 piring itu jatuh dengan indahnya di tangan Sasuke. Semua orang di café melongo dan memberikan tepuk tangan meriah. Sakura tersenyum bangga. '_Anak ibu sudah besar.'_

Sasuke menyingkir dari keramaian dengan gantengnya.

.

.

"Hari yang melelahkan." Sakura menyenderkan badannya di pohon besar dekat café. Sekarang adalah jam pulang, ia mengajak Sasuke untuk menemaninya istirahat dan membicarakan _progress_ pekerjaannya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hari yang melelahkan bagiku, kau hanya bisa menyuruh."

"Hehe. Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi kau telah melaksanakan semua tes dengan baik sekali. Tidak heran Paman Kakashi langsung menerimamu. Kau benar, aku meragukan kemampuanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. '_Uchiha tidak pernah salah._'

Lama mereka berdiam di situ. Hanya menikmati udara segar dari rindangnya pohon. Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Melihat rambut hitamnya yang ditiup angin, matanya yang terpejam tapi tak menyembunyikan pesonanya, seolah kau ingin menyelaminya dan melihat dunia dari pandangannya. Hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya yang terlihat menggoda… Ah, Uchiha ini memang tanpa cacat.

Tak disangka pipi Sakura merona. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. _Ada apa denganku…_

"Sakura, kenapa?"

"Ah, eh? T-tidak apa-apa _kok!_" Sakura membalas dengan tertawa dipaksakan.

"Kau aneh." Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya dengan tersenyum tipis. Membuat seluruh darah Sakura terasa berkumpul di wajahnya.

'_Sasuke bodoh.'_ masih dengan pipi merona, Sakura ikut memejamkan matanya. Lembayung senja menjadi saksi, awal dari kisah indah dua insan di bawah pohon rindang.

* * *

hyaaah~ :3 rnr?


End file.
